The present invention relates to a lifting and folding device of running exercise machine, comprising mainly an ascending/folding device, a driving device and a interacting device. As the ascending/folding device being driven by the driving device, the interacting device is put in motion accordingly to fulfill a function of adjusting an exercise platform to an uphill, a downhill or a horizontal configuration. It is a further function by the same mechanism that the running exercise machine can be folded automatically for storage and transportation.
Therefore, the main purpose of the present invention is providing the runner with a variety of exercise modes by being flexible of adjusting slope angle of the exercise platform. It is a secondary purpose that the function of automatic folding provides the convenience of storing and transporting the running exercise machine when it is not in use.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a lifting and folding device for a running exercise machine comprises an ascending/folding device and an interacting device installed between a base and an exercise platform. By adjusting the ascending/folding device the interacting device is put in a synchronic motion, so as to achieve the effect of adjusting the exercise platform to an uphill, a horizontal or a downhill configuration. Further, the ascending/folding device has a driving device capable of automatically ascending and folding the running exercise machine.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.